SASUSAKU
by Graciela Pettrov
Summary: Conjunto de oneshots desse casal maravilhoso!
1. Chapter 1

_**Umas das muitas ONES que estão perdidas no meu pc. Para facilitar resolvi fazer um conjunto.**_

 _ **Todas são SasuSaku, variando de tempo, universo e faixa etária.**_

 _ **Boa leitura.**_

—

 **\- Universo: Naruto**

 **\- Rated: T**

 **\- Tipo: Humor/Romance**

 **\- Envolvidos: Sasuke, Sakura e uma cama**

* * *

 **Possessividade**

 _Sasuke não está acostumado a dividir sua cama com outra pessoa. Sakura decide mudar isso._

...

Namorar Sakura não era difícil, claro que não.

Conseguir vencer o maior prodígio da Folha, mais conhecido como seu irmão, era difícil.

Conviver com Orochimaru e seus ataques de pelanca era difícil.

Namorar Sakura Haruno era _impossível_.

Principalmente quando você é Sasuke Uchiha e descobre que ela tem planos maquiavélicos que envolvem os dois e uma cama.

Sua cama.

O Uchiha já havia criado várias hipóteses que explicavam o motivo de sua namorada ter essa ideia idiota, no entanto, não chegara a nenhuma conclusão coerente, além da óbvia: ela era irritante.

Sasuke também era muitas coisas: um dos ninjas mais poderosos que se tinha ciência, arrogante, o dono do tanquinho mais definido de Konoha, orgulhoso, molhador de calcinhas, possessivo...

Ah sim, o Uchiha com certeza era uma pessoa possessiva com suas coisas. Ele sabia disso, ela sabia disso e, por Kami-sama, até Naruto tinha noção disso. E olha que não era sempre que se podia usar as palavras _Naruto_ e _Noção_ em uma mesma frase que fizesse sentido.

Enfim, Sakura só estava sendo irritante, como sempre, quando disse que àquela noite eles dormiriam no Distrito Uchiha, ou seja, na casa dele. Ao ouvir isso a primeira coisa que veio à mente do rapaz foi sua cama. Sua macia e imaculada cama que nunca fora usada por _ninguém_ além dele, e agora Sakura queria profaná-la!

Não que o que eles faziam fosse sujo, sórdido ou algo do tipo. Na verdade, era bom, muito bom mesmo, nossa como era bom, tão bom que dava vontade de fazer toda hora..., mas certamente não em sua cama.

O que ela queria dele, afinal? Já não bastava ter se esgueirado em sua casa não só um dia, mas _todos_ eles?

Não, aquela garota diabólica agora queria tomar posse de sua cama. Pior, ela queria _dividi-la_ com ele. Pff, como se ele fosse de dividir  suas coisas...

Sakura era mesmo irritante. Tudo estava tão bom lá no apartamento dela, onde transavam na cama dela, no sofá dela, no banheiro delae até na mesa da cozinha, ah sim, aquilo foi incrível...

Não, ela tinha que complicar as coisas!

Irritante.

Irritante.

Irritante.

Irritante a vigésima potência!

Ela já entrava em sua casa sem precisar bater (tinha uma chave que ele lhe dera a muito contragosto, ou não tanto assim), mexia nas coisas de sua sala e até mesmo trazia compras para sua geladeira, ela as vezes até cozinhava.

Isso não era o suficiente?

Bom, pelo jeito não.

A mente malévola e desencaminhada de sua linda namorada estava voltada agora para o único cômodo que ainda não havia bagunçado, sim, bagunçado, porque ela parecia irritantemente com uma criança quando se tratava das coisas dele e ele próprio, humpf.

Enfim, há algum tempo ela não estava satisfeita de ficarem apenas nas outras áreas da casa. Ele, sendo o mero mortal que era quando se tratava de Sakura, não tinha ciência dos planos da mesma. Pelo menos não até mais cedo naquela noite.

—

Mais uma vez Sakura havia conseguido usar suas habilidades de manipulação em Sasuke (beijos no pescoço acompanhados de mordidinhas) e o convencido a jantarem na casa dele.

Ela sabia das frescuras do Uchiha quanto á organização de seu lar, mas prometera a si mesma que não faria bagunça. Hoje não, hoje ela iria amansá-lo para, só então, dá o bote e revelar o que realmente queria: dormir na casa dele.

Seria difícil convencê-lo, ela sabia, mas seu poder de persuasão era tão grande quanto a teimosia do namorado.

Ah, ela dormiria naquela cama sim! E se ele relutasse à proposta ela ameaçaria acabar com o namoro! Aham, até parece. Como se ela fosse deixar aquele deus grego que fazia coisas maravilhosas com os dedos à solta por aí..., mas ele não precisava saber disso, claro.

O fato era que a Haruno estava decidida, e nada é mais perigoso que uma mulher decidida a fazer algo. Principalmente quando essa mulher em questão era Sakura Haruno: a pupila de uma Hokage, ex-aluna de outro e melhor amiga do atual; a kunoichi que conseguia destruir montanhas com apenas um soco; a melhor médica-nin do País do Fogo; namorada de Sasuke Uchiha... hihihi, oh Kami-sama!

Hoje ela dormiria naquela cama.

—

Ela era irritante, sem sombra de dúvida. Enquanto caminhavam para casa, Sasuke só poderia imaginar o estrago que sua cozinha ficaria, nas suas almofadas do seu sofá amassadas, porque, como a pessoa anormal que era, Sakura fazia questão de usar _todas_ elas; pensou também no chão do  seu banheiro molhado e por aí vai...

O único conforto do Uchiha era que depois ele a levaria de volta para o apartamento dela e provavelmente ficaria logo por lá mesmo. É, talvez a noite não fosse um desastre como pensava.

Não seria como da primeira (e última) vez que ele tivera a loucura de convidá-la para jantar lá. Sakura ficara tão eufórica quando chegaram a residência que não parava de falar "Oh, Sasuke, essa sala é enorme" "Nossa, olha essa cozinha, é maior que meu apartamento todo!" "Meu Kami, esse banheiro está impecável!" E quase sofre um traumatismo craniano quando escorregou do piso ao avistar o que parecia ser uma cueca no cesto de roupas sujas. A Haruno era desastrada ao extremo, e isso parecia se ampliar quando ela estava na presença dele.

Não fora uma boa experiência e o Uchiha ainda não estava preparado para repetir. No entanto, como era do feitio de Sakura, ela não levara as vontades do namorado em consideração e começara a ir visitá-lo todos os dias depois daquela noite e ele começou a realmente gostar da presença dela lá. Mas só um pouquinho, hn.

Com as visitas noturnas à sua casa inexistentes, Sasuke começou a ir para o apartamento dela durante a noite e acabaram criando uma rotina, coisa que fora quebrada àquele dia.

Ele estava saindo do escritório do dobe mais idiota de Konoha (sim, o digníssimo Hokage) depois de entregar o relatório de sua última e entediante missão, quando decidiu que visitaria a namorada antes de ir para casa tomar banho e trocar seu uniforme da ANBU. A missão da qual retornava fora realmente tão fácil que ele sequer suou ou se sujou como em outras anteriores "Sou realmente muito poderoso!" Pensou, abrindo um sorrisinho arrogante.

Sorriso esse que uma garota que passava achou que era para ela e desmaiou instantaneamente. Quando passou pelo local onde a garota estava desmaiada, Sasuke não entendeu o motivo daquelas pessoas ao redor dela e nem se importava, sua mente estava em outra pessoa.

Em menos de cinco minutos aterrissava perfeitamente no batente da janela do quarto de um apartamento, porque ele era Sasuke Uchiha e não precisava de portas, tsc. Esquadrinhou o cômodo meticulosamente a procura da dona, mas não avistou nem sinal da mesma, decidiu que ela estaria provavelmente na sala.

Adentrou o local e já estava se dirigindo para a porta do quarto quando o som de um chuveiro ligado chamou sua atenção. Ela estava tomando banho, uma surpresa agradável para ele. Decidindo que não iria importuná-la em seu banho, resolveu esperar que terminasse. Começou a andar pelo quarto, tão familiar para ele quanto o seu próprio, e a olhar as coisas estranhas que tinham nele.

O quarto de Sakura era uma bagunça de cores e objetos. Só para se ter uma ideia todas as quatro paredes eram pintadas em cores diferentes, as quatro repletas de quadros e cômodos que não combinavam em nada ente si.

Na primeira vez em que entrara ali, Sasuke quase tivera um tique nervoso com tamanha desorganização que o quarto de sua querida namorada apresentava. E o pior é que só notara isso na manhã seguinte, ao acordar e se deparar com o lugar iluminado. Ele deveria estar realmente muito embriagado com a presença de Sakura e seus beijos diabolicamente deliciosos para não ter notado tamanho disparate decorativo.

Agora tudo o que fazia era arquear as sobrancelhas e, vez ou outra, franzir o cenho quando notava que a bagunça parecia estar aumentando.

Foi até a escrivaninha repleta de pergaminhos, revistas e livros e pegou um cubo mágico que estava sendo sufocado pela desordem. Sentou-se na beira da cama e passou sua atenção para a resolução do objeto, seria bom para passar o tempo enquanto esperava Sakura sair do banheiro. Só Kami-sama sabia quanto tempo isso levaria.

—

Quando saiu do banheiro, depois de quase uma hora de um banho delicioso, Sakura tomou um susto ao avistar Sasuke sentado em sua cama olhando mortalmente para um cubo mágico.

Ele não estava em uma missão? Ah, sim, estava. Ela constatou ao perceber que ele ainda trajava seu uniforme da ANBU. Oh, ele ficava tão sexy naquele uniforme...

Aproveitando a distração do namorado, a Haruno deu a volta no quarto de modo que pudesse se aproximar por trás dele, louca para pegá-lo em um momento de distração.

— Eu sei que está atrás de mim, Sakura. — Ele resmungou sem tirar os olhos do brinquedo.

Ao ter sua surpresa estragada, a Haruno se apressou para a cama e subiu na mesma ficando de joelhos e o abraçando por trás.

— Pensei que estivesse fora. — Ela murmurou em seu ouvido depois de dá um beijo em seu pescoço.

Sasuke levantou a cabeça e a girou para que pudesse olhá-la, ela já estava vestida, que pena. Virou seu corpo totalmente para ela, buscando seus lábios.

— Acabei de chegar.

Sakura, que não era bem boba nem nada, aproveitou para empurrá-lo, o deitando na cama.

O que foi mesmo que Ino disse que eles eram? Ah sim, um casal sexual. Isso. Segundo a Yamanaka, Sakura e Sasuke formavam um casal que estava sempre propenso ao sexo, uma vez que o Uchiha exalava sensualidade e a Haruno era uma pervertida. Palavras dela.

Enquanto concluía que Ino era uma invejosa, ao mesmo tempo que mordia o lábio inferior do namorado, constatou que aquela era a hora perfeita para dar o primeiro passo em seu plano de dormir na casa do mesmo.

Separando seus lábios do dele, ela sentou em seu colo tomando o brinquedo de sua mão e começou a resolvê-lo. Estava pensando em como iria falar.

— Então, Sasuke-kun—

— Nossa, você fica muito gostosa resolvendo um cubo mágico. — O Uchiha a interrompeu dando um leve aperto em suas coxas.

Sentindo um calor começar a subir em seu corpo, Sakura continuou:

— Eu estava pensando sabe, que seria legal, sei lá... — Ao dizer isto terminou de resolver o cubo e o colocou prontinho ao lado. — Bom, já faz um tempo desde que—

— Como conseguiu resolver esse troço tão rápido?! — Sasuke a interrompeu novamente, incrédulo. Olhou para a Haruno e viu que uma veia saltava de sua testa.

O Uchiha sentiu um pouquinho de medo da namorada naquele momento, mas não admitiria isso nem sob tortura de Ibiki Morino.

— Pare de me interromper! — Exclamou raivosa e ele jurou ela o socaria ou tentaria sufocá-lo com um travesseiro, mas, para sua surpresa, Sakura abriu um sorriso e abaixou o corpo para colar no dele. O shinobi logo sentiu os lábios maravilhosas dela em sua orelha esquerda, um arrepiou tomou conta de seu corpo quando ela começou a falar com a boca bem ali naquele ponto sensível.

— Então, eu estava pensando que já faz tempo que não jantamos na sua casa...

O Uchiha sabia que deveria ter ficado alarmado com a frase, mas então sentiu a namorada descer os lábios para seu pescoço e ele meio que mudou suas prioridades.

— Hnn.

— Por isso, nós vamos jantar lá hoje, ok?

Agora mordidinhas, hn. Sasuke, que estava de olhos fechados, apenas murmurou um "ok" que mais pareceu um gemido.

— Kyah! Perfeito! — Sakura deu um pequeno pulo de empolgação e ele imediatamente ofegou. Ela estava em seu colo, sentava em um ponto bem legal e aquele pulo fora perfeitamente no lugar certo.

O Uchiha já estava colocando as mãos por baixo de sua blusa quando ela falou novamente em seu ouvido.

— Aliás, você fica muito bem nesse uniforme, mas vou ter que tirá-lo.

No final das contas, Ino estava certa, eles eram mesmo um casal sexual. E a Haruno havia se aproveitado disso.

—

Grr!

Chantagem sexual. Ele deveria ter adivinhado, pensava agora. Eles tinham todo aquele fogo e tudo mais. Ele fora tão fraco... não, essa palavra era muito forte para se descrever um Uchiha, ele fora _pouco resistente_ , isso. Sucumbira tão facilmente aos encantos da Haruno, só porque ela tinha aquele par de pernas incríveis, todo o corpo definido e aquele sorriso maravilhoso para completar? Pff, ele era Sasuke Uchiha, se fosse gay teria um sangramento nasal com seu próprio reflexo no espelho.

Para ele, era realmente um mistério como a namorada conseguira tapeá-lo tão facilmente, com certeza era um novo e diabólico jutsu.

Da próxima vez que Sasuke ouvisse alguém usar a palavras "inocente" para definir Sakura Haruno, ele colocaria o ser em genjutsu sem pensar duas vezes. Porque dizer que Sakura era inocente era o mesmo que falar que a terra era quadrada, uma piada. Uma piada tão ridícula que até e _le_ gargalharia se escutasse (e talvez o chão se abrisse nesse dia e o mundo acabasse de vez).

—

Sakura caminhava pelas ruas da vila mais do que feliz ao lado do namorado em direção à casa do mesmo. Mais cedo, depois de beijá-lo, arranhá-lo, apertá-lo e descabelá-lo, ela o puxou rumo ao banheiro para que pudessem tomar banho, de novo. Ah, e também para novamente beijá-lo, arranhá-lo apertá-lo e descabelá-lo, só que molhado, o que era mil vezes melhor.

Já era noite quando a Haruno finalmente decidiu que já havia abusado bastante de Sasuke e foi escolher uma roupa enquanto ele voltava a tentar resolver o tal cubo mágico.

Ficara realmente surpresa com a facilidade com que conseguira convencê-lo do jantar. Era até fofo como o Uchiha ficava vulnerável aos seus encantos femininos. Passar toda a adolescência sem nenhum contato com o sexo oposto dava nisso.

Vendo que sua tarefa seria mais fácil do que pretendia, Sakura sentiu-se ainda mais decida a dormir naquela cama. Era uma questão de honra, não, não era. Muito menos de princípios, claro. Na verdade, era só vontade de parar com a frescura dele.

Quase deu pulinhos de alegria ao avistar a entrada para o Distrito Uchiha, mas prometeu que iria se comportar, então se contentou em apenas sorrir feito uma boba que era.

—

Agora não tinha mais volta. Eles estavam adentrando o Distrito e Sasuke não poderia fazer mais nada além de se preparar para arrumar a bagunça no dia seguinte.

Bom, pelo menos Sakura não estava dando aqueles pulinhos de empolgação que deu quando viera da primeira vez, ela apenas sorria e apertava sua mão como se fosse uma criança prestes a entrar em um parque de diversões.

Quando ela soltou sua mão e se apressou à frente para abrir a porta dele com sua própria chave, o Uchiha não evitou sorrir (só um pouquinho, um quase inexistente sorriso), pelo menos ela estava feliz.

Desta vez ela não ficou falando sobre os cômodos (já que ia lá todos os dias durante o dia para importuná-lo), foi logo na direção da cozinha mexer na sua geladeira.

Começou...

O Uchiha entrou no local para vigiá-la e cuidar para que ela não quebrasse algo e foi recebido pela bela visão do bumbum de Sakura empinado enquanto ela olhava aparte debaixo da geladeira.

— Se não fosse por mim só teria besteira na sua geladeira, Sasuke! — Ele a ouviu dizer e erguer o braço lá de dentro com uma cartela intocada de iogurte.

— Foi você quem trouxe isso aí, Sakura. Não gosto desses doces. — O Uchiha respondeu, bufando. Como ela tinha a audácia de falar de seus alimentos, que estavam em sua geladeira, na sua casa?

— Ehh? Ah, eu devo ter comprado lá pra casa e acabei trazendo pra sua.

Disse calmamente enquanto colocava algumas coisas que havia tirado da geladeira sobre o balcão.

Sasuke estava com ambas as sobrancelhas arqueadas ante o comentário da namorada. Ela havia confundido a casa _dela_ com a  dele?

Mas o quê... Agora ela estava pronta para cortar alguns legumes sobre o balcão! _Qualquer_ ser humano no mundo sabe que se deve cortar os alimentos na pia, não no balcão.

Irritante.

Irritante.

Irritante.

O moreno massageou as têmporas longamente antes de falar o que tinha em mente. Ele precisava se certificar de que ela não destruiria sua cozinha, e só havia um jeito de fazer isso:

— Eu te ajudo a preparar o jantar.

— Kyah! Que fofo!

E enquanto ele depositava os legumes na pia, ela aproveitou para abraçar suas costas, dar um beijinho em seu ombro e apertar seu bumbum.

—

A comida estava pronta e nenhum dano permanente havia sido feito à cozinha arrumadinha do Uchiha, o que era até um milagre quando a cozinheira em questão era Sakura. Ela ficara realmente aliviada de não ter derrubado nem quebrado nada. A Haruno ficava bastante distraída com a presença do namorado, e quando ele disse que a ajudaria ela imaginou que coisa boa não sairia dali.

Mas, como Kami é bom e Sasuke é um ser de outro mundo que é ótimo em tudo que faz, foi ele quem acabou preparando a maior parte da comida enquanto Sakura se preocupava em não derrubar nada e também dar uma secada básica na bunda do Uchiha sempre que o mesmo ficava de costas para ela. Distração...

Agora eles estavam saboreando o jantar enquanto mantinham uma conversa agradável. Ou melhor, Sakura falava, falava e falava, enquanto Sasuke escutava, assentia e respondia com uma palavra ou outra em intervalos desiguais. Não poderia ser mais que perfeito para a Haruno, ela gostava de falar e falava pelos cotovelos, e ele, mesmo que não gostasse de escutar, escutava obrigado. Era um bom negócio.

Sakura contou de seus turnos no hospital; fofocou sobre o Ino, Sai e uma suposta gravidez; reclamou de Tsunade ter sumido e não mais mandado notícias; o lembrou da visita que fariam aos mais recentes casados da Folha: Shikamaru e Temari; falou sobre alguns jutsus médicos que ela estava estudando nos pergaminhos que ganhara de uma medica-nin de outra vila em uma de suas missões; fofocou mais um pouco sobre Ino e Sai; comentou como o casamento de Hinata e Naruto estava para ser marcado; reclamou sobre uma dor nas costas horrível que sentira outro dia; o acusou de não ser um bom namorado que lhe fazia massagens; e por fim fofocou sobre Kakashi e uma namorada misteriosa.

O fato é que Sakura poderia ter falado muito e muito mais, mesmo sabendo que Sasuke estava para surtar diante de sua falação, mas quando deu por si, a comida já havia acabado. Olhou as horas, estava ficando tarde e ela ainda nem havia dado indicio do que queria, tinha de agir logo.

Mas antes precisava colocar sua roupa especial.

—

— Oh não, meu banheiro! — Foi tudo o que o Uchiha murmurou sofridamente quando a Haruno foi em direção ao cômodo alegando que precisava usá-lo.

Louco para ocupar sua mente com outra coisa e não pensar no chão do seu banheiro todo molhado, começou a catar a louça usada e levá-las para a pia. Levou alguns minutos para dispô-las de forma organizada para quando fosse lavá-las no dia seguinte. Quando terminou, notou que Sakura ainda estava no banheiro.

Lavou as mãos, enxugou-as e foi para sala esperar por ela para levá-la para casa. Estava sentado confortavelmente no sofá (usando apenas uma almofada, porque era isso que pessoas normais faziam e que Sakura parecia não entender), quando ouviu a voz dela.

— Tenho uma surpresinha pra você.

E então ela apareceu. Estava usando sua camisa azul que não cabia mais nele e que ficava perigosamente curta nela. E... o que era aquilo? Oh, não, não, ela só podia estar brincando! Uma cinta-liga!

Sasuke reuniu todo seu autocontrole para não olhar para suas pernas e a encarou, desconfiado. O que ela estava querendo?

— Vou dormir hoje aqui com você, Sasuke-kun.

Nem saber da existência de uma criatura chamada Sai, que intitulavam sua cópia, o deixou mais horrorizado que ouvir o que namorada acabara de dizer.

— Como assim? — O Uchiha se dera o desfrute de ficar perdido por alguns momentos. Quando ele a olhara desconfiado, imaginou que ela diria algo como "Quero fazer sexo selvagem hoje com você, Sasuke-kun. No _sofá."_ Mas não, Sakura queria algo mais ousado. Queria dormir na cama dele. Não fazer sexo selvagem, mas sim _dormir_.

Sasuke a encarou novamente, absorvendo seu semblante e ar inocente, então uma verdade o atingiu: ela planejara isso o tempo todo!

Tsunade criara um monstro, com certeza.

A Haruno se aproximou perigosamente dele ficando de pé à sua frente, praticamente esfregando aquelas pernas maravilhosamente torneadas e com cinta-liga na cara dele. Para ocupar sua mente, o shinobi logo tratou de pensar em coisas nem remotamente excitantes para ele como cobras, Orochimaru e afins.

Nada de chantagem sexual novamente, queridinha. Até porque não cairia nessa de novo.

Afinal, ele era Sasuke Uchiha, o sexo em pessoa, hn.

—

— É exatamente o que você ouviu, _meu bem._ — A Haruno falou, cruzando os braços, deixando propositalmente a camisa subir um pouco mais.

Notou que o rapaz não desviava os olhos de seu rosto e teve vontade de gargalhar como uma vilã de novela. Estava funcionando, de novo. Homens...

— Não vejo necessidade disso — ele argumentou. — Posso levá-la facilmente pra sua casa.

Aí estava a teimosia, mas ela se preparou para isso. Deu mais alguns passos até realmente encostar as pernas no rosto dele, depois afastou seus braços para que pudesse sentar em seu colo.

— Não, você não pode, Sasuke-kun — falou abraçando seu pescoço. — Porque eu não quero.

— Mas o seu apartamento é tão bom, sua cama é tão macia.

Sasuke estava tentando persuadi-la! Mas ela dormiria naquela cama hoje, e não tinha homem gostoso no mundo que a fizesse mudar de ideia. Nem mesmo aquele que estava agora a olhando de forma tão sensual.

Grr, maldito Uchiha de olhos bonitos e boca viciante!

— Aposto que a sua é mais, vamos testar e comparar. — A Haruno retrucou, sentindo-se vitoriosa por ter conseguido usar o argumento de persuasão dele a seu favor.

— Não. — Ele respondeu, direto. E ela sabia que isso significava que a discussão estava encerrada.

Sakura se debateu por dentro. Suas táticas não haviam funcionado. Ele tinha que ser malditamente esperto!

Agora só tinha um jeito de conseguir o queria: fazê-lo pensar que a ideia dela só dera certo porque _ele_ havia deixado.

Levantou-se do colo dele de cabeça baixa e rosto sério, até ensaiou uma expressão triste para dar mais qualidade a encenação.

— Tudo bem, Sasuke. Afinal, a casa é sua, o quarto é seu, a cama é sua... — meio que murmurava cabisbaixa. Pegou sua bolsa que havia deixado no sofá perto da porta do corredor e tirou suas roupas de dentro. Não iria voltar para o banheiro, trocaria de roupa ali mesmo, era uma parte do plano.

Colocou a perna que estava com a cinta-liga encima do sofá e começou a tirá-la lentamente, ergueu os olhos para encarar o namorado enquanto continuava a falar:

— Eu entendo que você é meio possessivo com suas coisas, então ok. Aliás, amanhã vou preparar lámem para o jantar e talvez convide o Naruto...

Viu o Uchiha apertar os lábios e franzir o cenho como se estivesse à ponto de decidir o futuro do País do Fogo. A Haruno teve vontade de sorrir. Ótimo, estava funcionando.

Ela com certeza dormiria naquela cama naquela noite!

—

Enquanto observava Sakura tirar aquela cinta-liga de uma forma dolorosamente lenta, algumas coisas passavam pela mente do Uchiha.

A primeira era que ele poderia colocá-la em genjutsu e fazê-la acreditar que realmente havia dormindo em sua cama. Sim, era uma boa ideia!

Mas toda sua determinação se esvaiu quando a droga da cinta escorregou dos dedos delicados dela e bateu deliciosamente em sua pele, fazendo o barulhinho de uma palmada. Oh, Kami!

Bom, talvez não fosse tão ruim repetir aquilo todas as noites. Fazerem comida juntos e tudo mais.

Sasuke viu o cuidado que a namorada teve dessa vez com as panelas dele, o que já contava muito, afinal não se achava panelas como aquelas em qualquer lugar. Percebeu claramente o respeito que ela tinha com suas coisas, ela cuidou como se fossem dela, o que não era de um todo ruim.

Sabia que ela teria o mesmo cuidado com resto da casa, acreditava piamente que o chão do banheiro não estava molhado. E se viu pressupondo que não seria má ideia deixá-la dormir em sua preciosa e arrumada cama.

Não é que ele não a quisesse em sua cama. Por Kami-sama, ele adoraria fazer amor com ela naquela maciez, de todas as formas possíveis e a noite toda!

O problema era saber se ele conseguiria deixá-la sair de lá depois disso.

Dificilmente.

Olhou novamente para Sakura e imaginou que, caso isso acontecesse, então ele deveria mantê-la constantemente em sua rotina, em sua vida. Não porque era obrigado, mas porque queria, ele realmente queria isso.

E divagou também que se conseguia suportar sua presença irritante durante praticamente o dia todo, deixa-la ficar lá a parte da noite também não iria matá-lo nem dar vontade de se matar. Talvez fosse até mais fácil, uma vez que ela passaria a maior parte desse tempo dormindo.

É, estava decidido, ela teria o que queria. Não porque ela desejava, claro que não, mas só porque _ele_ havia decidido deixar, hn.

Diligente, levantou-se e se aproximou da namorada, abraçou-a com vontade e a levantou para que enrolasse as pernas em sua cintura. Sakura nada disse, apenas riu e se agarrou nele deixando-se ser levada para onde mais desejava.

—

Quando chegaram ao quarto, Sakura não conseguiu se segurar.

— Oh, minha nossa, Sasuke, sua cama é enorme!

E o Uchiha quase teve tique nervoso quando ela _se jogou_ , na sua cama bagunçando-a toda.

Mas ele não teve temo tempo para mais nada, pois ela o puxou para cima de si, abraçando sua cintura com as pernas e o afogando em seus seios.

Sakura não daria abertura para ele mudar de ideia, afinal, havia sido bem difícil conseguir chegar ali.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Extra:**

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, Sakura não sentiu nenhum braço prendendo sua cintura e muito menos uma respiração em sua nuca. Não, porque era ela quem havia dormido abraçando as costas do Uchiha, por Kami, ela adorava aquelas costas composta de músculos e pele macia!

Mas não tão macia quanto aquela cama. Finalmente ela havia conseguido, depois de quase um ano de namoro! Teve vontade de gargalhar e só não o fez para não acordar o namorado. Talvez no banho ela gargalhasse sem que ele ouvisse.

Havia passado a perna no poderoso Sasuke Uchiha e ele nem se dera conta disso.

—

Sasuke já estava acordado há algum tempo quando sentiu a respiração de Sakura mudar, anunciando que ela havia despertado.

Ele passou todo esse tempo matutando sobre um assunto em questão: o futuro dos dois.

O fato é que o Uchiha prestara sim atenção em toda a falação da namorada na noite anterior e notara que todos os seus amigos que formavam casais já estavam noivos ou casados.

Constatando isso decidiu não ficariam para trás. Ele era Sasuke Uchiha, não perderia em nada, em nenhum quesito, para ninguém, tsc.

Afinal, Sakura já havia tomado posse da cama dele mesmo, nada mais justo de que se dá inteiro para a Haruno.

Se virou para ficar de frente para ela, e quando a mesma abriu a boca para dar um bom dia, ele tratou logo de perguntar:

— Casa comigo?

Mas, ao invés de ser uma pessoa normal como todas as outras e responder àquele pedido, Sakura gargalhou e respingou um pouco de saliva na cara dele.

— E pensar que eu só queria dormir na sua cama.

— _Nossa_. É  nossa cama agora.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muito obrigada pelos reviews do capítulo passado, gente.**_

—

 **\- Universo: Alternativo**

 **\- Rated: K+**

 **\- Tipo: Fluffy/Romance**

 **\- Envolvidos: Sakura, Sasuke e um livro**

* * *

 **Carente**

 _Sakura decide ler um livro. Sasuke decide importuná-la._

 _..._

Pela manhã, depois de olhar sua agenda e ver que não tinha nenhum compromisso pelo resto da manhã e tarde, Sakura decidiu que seria um bom dia para começar a ler um livro que comprara na semana anterior e do qual ainda não havia tido tempo disponível para sequer abri-lo.

Foi ao banheiro e depois de escovar os dentes resolver tomar logo banho, saiu completamente relaxada. Ficou surpresa quando se dirigiu para a cozinha para tomar seu café-da-manhã e deparou-se com Sasuke, seu namorado, ainda em casa. Geralmente ele ia trabalhar às sete horas. Estranhando, ela deu uma checada no celular que trazia: faltava dez minutos para às nove.

Ela o observou mexendo alguma coisa na pia, estava apenas em uma calça de moletom e os músculos de suas costas se contrariam com os movimentos que ele fazia com os braços, parecia estar lavando uma panela.

Era com certeza uma bela visão, mas que poucas vezes acontecera desde que começaram a morar juntos, uma vez que ele sempre acordava primeiro que ela para ir trabalhar e deixava o café pronto para quando ela acordasse.

— Não tem trabalho hoje? — Perguntou se aproximando e passando as mãos espalmadas nas costas dele, de cima para baixo, desde os ombros até a base da coluna, para então pararem em sua cintura.

— Não, Naruto pediu para me cobrir hoje. — O Uchiha respondeu, virando-se para lhe dar um selinho e murmurar um 'bom dia'.

Sakura enfiou os dois polegares na barra da calça do namorado e começou a brincar com o elástico, como se fosse tirá-la. Sasuke olhou para o que ela fazia depois a encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Ele pediu? — Ela questionou, o cenho franzido — Estamos falando do mesmo Naruto? Porque o que eu conheço foge de trabalho como o diabo da cruz.

— Loiro, barulhento, idiota e provavelmente gay?

— Esse mesmo. Mais conhecido como seu melhor amigo! — A Haruno respondeu gargalhando com os adjetivos que o Uchiha usara para descrever o Uzumaki. Soltou o rapaz e foi para a mesa.

— Alguma coisa haver com um almoço na casa da Hinata.

A Haruno negou, ainda sorrindo. Naruto estava fugindo de um encontro com o sogro desde que Neji, o primo de sua namorada, os flagrou em um momento bastante intimo no último almoço que o Uzumaki compareceu na casa dos Hyuuga.

Depois de anunciar que ela também estava de folga, os dois tomaram seu café-da-manhã na mais perfeita paz. Sasuke acabou primeiro e subiu para o quarto falando sobre um suposto banho que duraria no mínimo três horas. Quando terminou, Sakura foi diretamente para sua pequena estante de livros que mantinha na sala e pegou o que desejava.

Depois de colocar o celular no modo silencioso e depositá-lo na mesinha de centro, a Haruno aconchegou-se no sofá maior, ficando meio sentada e meio deitada, e começou a folear seu livro, pretendia ler pelo menos a metade naquele mesmo dia.

[...]

O livro era realmente muito bom, e ela já estava na **página 22** quando ouviu Sasuke chegando à sala. Sakura apenas levantou os olhos minimamente para ver que ele trazia seu notebook consigo, ele não disse nada, apenas sentou-se no outro sofá.

Ela podia ouvir os dedos do namorado batendo no teclado do laptop e, certo momento, até mesmo o ouviu bufar. E assim seguiu-se o padrão depois de quinze minutos: Sasuke continuava ora digitando rapidamente, ora fazendo algum barulho exasperado. Apesar disso, Sakura não desviara os olhos do livro, era uma história realmente muito interessante e ela elogiava internamente a si mesma por ter decidido compra-lo.

Acabara de virar para a próxima página quando ouviu o Uchiha fechando o computador. A partir daí começou a coisa toda.

A primeira foi quando estava na **página 30** : Ela lia o primeiro parágrafo quando sentiu Sasuke sentar na outra ponta do sofá. Alguns segundos depois as pernas dele buscavam um espaço entre as suas. Ela não desviou os olhos do livro, mas sorriu e acariciou sua panturrilha com o pé esquerdo. Ele estava cheirando a banho recém-tomado.

 **Página 54** : Sakura já havia parado a carícia na perna do namorado e voltara totalmente sua atenção à leitura. Constatara que ele provavelmente havia dormido, devido a posição em que se encontrava e também por estar tão quieto. Mas descobriu que estava errada quando os dedos de Sasuke começaram a traçar um caminho desde de seu pé até a coxa desprotegida do short curto que ela usava. Logo os dedos pararam seu caminho e a almofada que estava sob sua perna foi retirada.

 **Página 55:** A Haruno não precisou tirar os olhos da página que acabara de virar para saber que agora a almofada estava embaixo da cabeça dele.

 **Página 102** : O Uchiha voltara a quietude, o que não lhe era estranho, a única coisa que denunciava que ele estava acordado eram seus dedos ainda na perna da namorada, que ele alternava da esquerda para a direita em intervalos, fazendo e refazendo o mesmo trajeto: do pé à coxa, ora na parte externa, ora na parte interna onde ele se demorava um pouco mais.

 **Página 108** :Dado momento ele parou a carícia totalmente, a Haruno novamente não se preocupou em abandonar a leitura, na verdade, só mudara um pouco de posição quando o sentiu se sentar e logo depois se esgueirar entre os braços dela. Depois de ter o namorado bem aconchegado com a cabeça pousando em seu peito, ela apenas ergueu um pouco mais o braço que segurava o livro enquanto, com o outro, enterrava os dedos no cabelo macio dele.

 **Página 149** : Já estavam naquele sofá há quase duas horas e apesar de Sasuke ter se mexido bastante até encontrar uma posição que lhe era mais confortável, Sakura continuava do mesmo jeito desde que deitara ali. Ela continuou a leitura apesar disso.

 **Página 153** : Uma dormência estava tomando seu braço direito devido à falta de movimento, e ela não poderia segurar o livro com o esquerdo, uma vez que o Uchiha estava deitado sobre si. Falando nele, estava crente de que desta vez ele realmente havia caído no sono, pois pôde ter um vislumbre de seus olhos fechados.

Falando também em olhos, os de Sakura estavam ardendo e ela decidiu que bastava de leitura por agora. Marcou o local que estava lendo, **página 164** ,e fechou o livro, depositando-o na parte de cima do encosto do sofá, já que não poderia alcançar a mesinha de centro onde colocara o celular. Depois remexeu-se um pouquinho sob o Uchiha para que pudesse ficar mais confortável, enterrou novamente os dedos no cabelo dele e foi descendo as mãos até paparem em suas costas. Cuidadosamente buscou a barra da camisa e a levantou o suficiente para que suas mãos pudessem acariciar a pele.

A Haruno sabia que Sasuke gostava quando ela fazia isso, as costas eram o ponto fraco dele. Seus dedos subiam e desciam pela coluna masculina carinhosamente, bem de levinho para não o acordar. Ela mesma já estava a ponto de cochilar quando ele abriu os olhos e logo se sentou, ficando entre as pernas dela. Sakura pensou que ele ia levantar para ir para o quarto, mas na verdade, o Uchiha apenas tirou rapidamente a camisa puxando-a pela gola e voltou para seus braços.

Sasuke a abraçou e buscou sua boca, começaram um movimento de lábios de um beijo preguiçoso, então ele voltou a enterrar a cabeça entre os seios dela.

Sakura apensar sorriu e voltou a carícia nas costas do Uchiha, dando total atenção a ele. Porque era isso que ele queria o tempo todo em que ficou a importando durante sua leitura: atenção. A atenção dela.

O livro tinha **184 páginas** ao todo, e ela sabia que ele iria ficar ali, pedindo silenciosamente por atenção, até que ela acabasse.

Sasuke Uchiha estava carente, mas jamais admitiria isso, claro.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Muita gente acompanhando :O**_

 _ **Obrigada!**_

—

 **\- Universo: Alternativo**

 **\- Rated: K+**

 **\- Tipo: Fluffy/Romance**

 **\- Envolvidos: Sasuke, Sakura e um dia frio**

* * *

 **Frio**

 _Sasuke está com frio. Sakura decide esquentá-lo._

 _..._

Para Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno era quente. Num sentido bem literal da palavra.

Havia ardor em suas palavras quando ela falava cheia de determinação.

Havia quentura em suas bochechas quando ganhava um elogio dele.

A Haruno também soltava fogo pelas ventas quando Naruto a aborrecia!

E tinha então aquele outro tipo de calor, aquela que se fazia presente em determinadas partes do corpo em certas ocasiões particulares. Para Sasuke, esse calor era o mais intenso de todos, pois começava discreto e de repente mostrava-se avassalador.

O toque da pele dela na dele deixava um rastro ardente maravilhoso.

E os lábios. Ah, os beijos eram capazes de elevar a temperatura de qualquer ambiente.

Sasuke poderia ter dito tudo isso para Sakura quando, em um dia particularmente frio, ele planejara manter seus braços em volta dela a todo momento.

Começou logo pela manhã, o Uchiha despertou e sentiu o vento frio em suas costas antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, tateou o cobertor que estava enrolado em suas pernas e o puxou até que estivesse coberto por completo, dos pés à cabeça.

Depois de totalmente envolvido, Sasuke constatou que estava confortável, mas não quente, pois o ser que deveria estar ocupando o outro lado da cama ausentava-se no momento. O moreno se dispôs a colocar apenas a cabeça para fora de seu abrigo, a fim de verificar se sua namorada estava no quarto, se já havia saído, ou se simplesmente caíra da cama

Outro sopro do vento frio veio da janela aberta e quando olhou para a dita cuja, o Uchiha finalmente avistou a silhueta de Sakura através do vidro da janela, dando-se por satisfeito, Sasuke voltou ao seu casulo de tecido fofo.

Sakura sabia que iria nevar àquele dia, pois vira a previsão do tempo no noticiário da noite anterior. Ela adorava essa época do ano em que o dia estava sempre com aquele ventinho frio e, o melhor de tudo, nada de suor!

Por isso, logo que acordara, ela foi rapidamente ao banheiro, escovou os dentes e depois correu até a janela. Seu objetivo era contemplar a beleza dos flocos de neve caindo, em uma chuva que começava ralinha e depois ia se intensificando até a brancura tomar toda a sacada e a rua lá embaixo.

Essa cena que acontecia todos os anos já estava gravada em sua mente.

Mas infelizmente ainda não havia neve, apenas uma brisa fria que antecipava o gelo que estaria dali algumas horas.

Satisfeita, Sakura voltou para o quarto e fechou a janela, achando um milagre que o namorado ainda não tivesse acordado e reclamado. Sorriu divertida quando voltou para o quarto e o viu todo enrolado deixando apenas um pouco de seu cabelo de fora.

A Haruno se aproximou para verificar se ele estava acordado e soltou um gritinho quando o braço esquerdo de Sasuke surgiu da coberta e agarrou-lhe uma perna, a puxando para a cama. Ela conseguiu se soltar, mas mesmo assim se aproximou da cama e subiu na mesma, ficando sentada sobre o namorado ainda todo embrulhado.

Ao passar uma perna de cada lado dele, percebeu que o mesmo estava deitado de bruços. A Haruno comemorou o fato internamente, ela era simplesmente apaixonada pelas costas de Sasuke. Já o Uchiha dizia que ela tinha uma tara pelas costas dele.

Ansiosa, ela procurou a barra do tecido no lugar onde estaria a cabeça dele e ao encontrar começou a puxá-lo para baixo, a fim de expor o namorado.

— Vem aqui para fora se for homem! — Sakura brincou quando ele puxou o cobertor de volta.

Sasuke se remexeu quase a fazendo cair, mas parou e depois falou em tom abafado:

— Vem você aqui dentro se for mulher.

— Estou tentando, mas você não deixa.

Então ele soltou o tecido e até o abaixou um pouquinho, deixando aparecer toda sua cabeça e um pouco do pescoço.

Sakura rapidamente se enfiou debaixo do cobertor, ela se ajeitou para que pudesse ficar sobre as costas dele e os cobriu novamente.

Lá embaixo estava quente, e o calor parecia emanar da pele de Sasuke.

Bastou ela encostar nas costas nuas dele, para o Uchiha tremer de leve e resmungar.

— Meu Deus, você está gelada, é quase um Jack Frost de cabelo rosa.

— E você está tão quente que poderia fazer cosplay do Motoqueiro Fantasma.

— Você está tão gelada que daria um Fatality no Sub-Zero logo no primeiro round.

— Você está tão quente que acho que vou ganhar um bronze apenas por encostar em você.

— Você está tão gelada que poderia ser considerada um pedaço de geleira solta do polo norte.

A Haruno não tinha mais comparações, e gargalhou diante desta última do namorado. Pedaço de geleira? De onde diabos ele tirou isso?

Vendo-se sem respostar, ela ajustou o rosto para que pudesse falar no ouvido dele.

— Você não é homem, rá!

— Não foi isso que você disse ontem — ele retrucou, ainda com a voz abafada, pois continuava com a cara enterrada no travesseiro. — Você disse "Sasuke, mesmo sendo o homem da casa, você também tem que fazer faxina" e então saiu.

— Você nem fez nada!

Era verdade, Sasuke havia pagado uma das vizinhas do prédio que era diarista. Quando ela chegou à noite, a casa estava brilhando, o que evidenciava que aquele trabalho de limpeza, obviamente, não fora obra do Uchiha.

O Uchiha não rebateu, o apartamento estava limpo, era isso que importava. Sakura também não disse mais nada, o calor já estava transpassando também para seu corpo, diminuindo a frieza de antes.

Ficaram naquele silêncio confortável, quase voltando a dormir. A Haruno vez ou outra dava um beijinho na nuca de Sasuke, e ele estava passando os dedos de leve na perna esquerda dela que estava grudada na lateral de sua costela.

Eles não tinham aula àquele dia, e o Uchiha estava gostando de poder ficar deitado até mais tarde, poderia ficar o dia todo ali, só curtindo.

Entretanto, Sakura tinha outros planos.

— Vou fazer o café, e você trate de levantar também, vamos sair. — Ela anunciou já se levantando. Acabando por despertar Sasuke, que realmente já estava quase voltando a dormir.

...

Sakura estava colocando o pó na cafeteira, quando o namorado entrou na cozinha. Ele se aproximou pelas suas costas e espiou sobre seu ombro.

— Coloca mais uma colherada de café — ele disse, e ela pôde sentir seu hálito com aquele cheirinho gostoso de menta do creme dental.

— Não, você tem que beber café normal, como pessoas normais.

Sasuke Uchiha era um consumidor compulsivo de café. E não era qualquer café, não. Tinha que ser o preto, puro, meio amargo e muito forte.

Sakura tinha convicção de que se ele já fosse gente na década de vinte, todo aquele café não teria sido desperdiçado em 1929. E também que talvez a Revolução de 30 nem mesmo acontecesse e até hoje viveríamos da política cafeeira.

Obviamente esse pensamento era exagerado.

Quando ainda estavam se conhecendo e a Haruno expos o pensamento para Sasuke, ele a olhou como se a mesma tivesse enlouquecido.

O Uchiha retrucara que não teria tanto dinheiro para comprar tantas plantações, além do mais, a bolsa de Nova York estava quebrada, então, no fim das contas, a culpa era toda dos EUA. Dessa vez, foi Sakura quem o olhara como se ele tivesse ficado louco.

Um mês depois começaram a namorar.

— Qual a graça de tomar um café que só tem gosto de água e açúcar?

— Vai acabar virando um zumbi. Não vou dividir um apartamento com um zumbi, vai que você queira comer o meu cérebro?

Sakura ligou a cafeteira, sem adicionar a colherada extra de café, e se virou para ele. Percebeu que Sasuke havia tomado banho.

— Por que eu iria quere o cérebro, se tem tantas outras partes para, hun, comer?

Sem lhe dar a chance de indagar ou bater nele, Sasuke segurou a cintura da namorada e a puxou para um beijo.

— Bom dia — ele disse, depois de separar seus lábios dos dela. — Vamos sair? — Perguntou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A Haruno fora pega desprevenida, afinal seu namorado não era do tipo agarrador. Hoje ele estava um chiclete, tanto que, apesar de terminado o beijo, ele ainda não a havia soltado.

Ela não estava achando isso nada ruim, obviamente.

— Nossa, bom dia, né. Ui. Então, quero ir àquela livraria hoje, decidi finalmente comprar aquele livro do qual falei, lembra? Só faltam dois para completar minha coleção.

Sasuke não lembrava, mas anuiu assim mesmo. Ela continuou:

— E você vai comprar o outro, que é a continuação dele. Considere como meu presente de aniversário antecipado.

— Seu aniversário é só mês que vem, Sakura.

— E você acha que vou conseguir ficar um mês esperando?

— Não posso só te dar o dinheiro?

— Não, não se dá presente assim.

Ele não queria ir, estava com preguiça e com frio. Agarrou-se ainda mais nela, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

— Ok. — Respondeu, abafado.

— Quem é a pessoa hot da relação agora, hein? — Ela alfinetou ao sentir a pele fria e úmida das costas dele.

— Você, Katniss Everdeen. — E a apertou mais.

Sasuke só a soltou minutos depois, quando a cafeteira apitou anunciando que o café estava pronto.

[...]

Sakura dirigia e Sasuke cochilava no banco do passageiro. A Haruno estava há pelo menos cinco minutos procurando uma vaga no shopping em que a livraria ficava.

Quando um carro enfim começou a dar a ré e seguir em direção ao portão de saída, Sakura praticamente atropelara um homem que passava e quase batera na traseira de uns cinco veículos para poder pegar a vaga recém-adquirida.

Sasuke saiu do carro de olhos arregalados e mãos trêmulas, refletindo que talvez ele devesse dirigir na volta para casa.

Atrás deles, a mais ou menos quinze metros o quase-atropelado dirigia impropérios para o casal e o Uchiha agarrou a mão da namorada e a puxou em direção à entrada do shopping antes que a mesma começasse uma briga de estacionamento.

Já dentro do estabelecimento, seguiram para o elevador, a livraria ficava no terceiro andar. Havia mais duas pessoas no elevador e mais uma garota entrou junto com eles. Sasuke se encostou em uma das paredes e puxou Sakura para seu peito, passando os braços pela cintura dela, ele estava com um pouco de frio agora e já se arrependia de ter decidido usa uma camisa tão fina.

Quando o elevador parou no andar deles, a Haruno seguiu quase saltitando para a livraria, rezando para ainda ter os seus livros no estoque.

Os tão desejados objetos de leitura faziam parte de uma saga de Andrew Lane, intitulado "O Jovem Sherlock Holmes" e conta as desventuras do eterno personagem de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Nesta saga inovadora, Holmes ainda é jovem e já mostra seu talento para investigação que o levara ao futuro sublime de detetive.

Sasuke topou com ela já enfiada em um dos vários corredores do lugar, ele sabia que a namorada gostava dali, pois os clientes poderiam dar uma lida no livro antes de comprar havia pufes e mesas com cadeiras espalhados por toda a livraria.

Sakura pegou primeiro o livro que ela iria comprar "Tempestade de Fogo" de capa amarela bem chamativa com uma caveira cromada em dourado no centro. Ela começou a folheá-lo e com certeza ficaria ali até ler pelo menos o prólogo. Sabendo disso, o Uchiha sentou em dos pufes e ficou à espera.

Depois de alguns minutos, quando ela já havia mudado de livros e agora olhava um de capa verde, Sasuke percebeu que estava com mais frio ainda devido o ar da loja.

Ele levantou de seu lugar e se aproximou da namorada, já sabendo como acabar com aquele frio.

— Já achou os livros?

— Aham, e pelo começo parecem superar minhas expectativas. Estou louca para chegar em casa e começar a leitura! — Ela disse toda empolgada.

Sasuke sorriu.

— Vem aqui, vem. — Ele disse enquanto a observava devolver o livro ao seu lugar na prateleira.

— Que foi que deu em você, hein? — Ela perguntara quando ele a puxara gentilmente para um abraço aconchegante.

— Frio. — Foi o que ele respondeu.

A Haruno franziu o cenho, mas havia um sorriso em seus lábios. Não é como se a atitude do namorado não fosse totalmente aprovada por ela.

— Pois deveria usar roupas mais grossas. — Comentou, enquanto passava a mão no tecido fino da camisa que ele usava, era quase como se ela estivesse tocando sua pele.

— Aa.

Ele pegou a mão dela que estava em seu peito e a levou até a bochecha esquerda. A palma macia dela estava quente, é claro.

Sakura começou a acariciar o rosto dele e desceu para o pescoço, apreciando os pelinhos negros na nuca. Sasuke fechou os olhos amando o toque, estreitou mais os braços na cintura dela e se inclinou para tocar seus lábios.

Quente. Muito. Quente.

As sensações que Sasuke estava tendo com apenas aquele beijo reafirmava tudo que pensara anteriormente. Ela era quente. Ponto.

Sakura enterrou mais os dedos em seu cabelo e puxou os fios levemente. Ela adorava o cabelo dele. E as costas. E o resto do corpo.

Depois disso a temperatura estava tão alta que seria capaz de causar um incêndio na livraria.

Livraria.

Eles estavam no shopping, um lugar público.

Pareceu que o pensamento havia passado pelos dois, pois logo ambos foram diminuindo a intensidade do beijo até se tornarem apenas selinhos inocentes.

O Uchiha afrouxou o abraço enquanto Sakura falava com os lábios ainda nos dele:

— Você está muito carente hoje.

Sasuke sorriu levemente e levantou o rosto para beijar o cabelo dela.

— Só estou com frio — ele disse e depois enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela, para que pudesse falar em seu ouvido: — Você me esquenta?

Sakura então saiu de seu abraço e o encarou.

— Pois eu acho que deveria deixá-lo com frio mais vezes...

O Uchiha comprimiu os lábios ante o comentário e pendeu a cabeça para o lado, uma expressão tão fofa que Sakura não conseguiu se conter. Ela se aproximou dele e colocou seus braços ao redor de sua cintura novamente. Levantou o rosto e deu um beijinho em seu pescoço.

— ... Porém, eu não sou tão má assim.

Mas a verdade era que ela também desejava passar aquele dia frio agarradinha nele enquanto lia seu livro.

Afinal, para Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha era quente. Num sentido bem literal da palavra.


End file.
